


Fag Drag

by carnivalparade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Drug Use, M/M, Romance, Smoking, Suicide, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalparade/pseuds/carnivalparade
Summary: Neglected by his parents, Roxas never had an easy time with love so he turned to drugs and fooling around with his teacher, Axel Lea. When he one day falls for Axel's twin brother, he quits everything and cleans up his life.  But in the aftermath of an messy breakup, Roxas throws himself back into his old life of casual sex and illegal drugs.  Will Axel be able to save Roxas before its too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> carrying this over with me from ff.net. to those of who may have read before, welcome back and thank you so much for returning after so many years of inactivity. and please bear with me; some chapters may be familiar, but some are brand new! to new readers, thank you for stopping by! most of the chapters are completed so updates should come quickly. i hope you enjoy reading!

"You know you're not allowed to smoke on campus."

With an unlit cigarette resting between his lips and a lighter in his right hand, Roxas looked up irately at the person who was speaking to him. His English teacher loomed over him, arms crossed. Roxas closed his eyes, and lit his cigarette. He took a long drag and used his index and middle finger to pull the little white fag from his mouth. Counting to ten, he left the toxic air fill him, mixing into his lungs and washing over him like a calming wave. He exhaled watching the smoke linger for a second before dissipating into the air, "I know." The blonde stuck the cigarette back in his mouth and held it between his teeth as he spoke, "So what?"

" _So_ you could get in a lot of trouble," his red-headed educator snatched the cigarette from his student's hand.

"Hey! Don't be a dick! That shit costs money!" Roxas stood immediately, reaching for the cig.

His teacher slipped the cigarette between his lips and sucked hard. He let out a large puff of smoke, "Not a chance. You shouldn't be smoking, little one."

Roxas's middle finger shot up, flipping the redhead off, "Fuck you. Don't call me that." The blonde pulled a new cigarette from the pack he kept in his back pocket, placing it into his mouth.

"I'll take those from you all day."

The blonde groaned, sliding down against the wall to sit back on the ground, "What do you want, Axel?"

"I told you before, _little one_ , it's Mr. Lea. You don't call me 'Axel'."

Roxas clicked his tongue at his teacher's emphasis on the nickname and lit his second cigarette, "Just leave me alone."

Axel sat beside his blonde student, taking his cigarette once again. He ground the first cigarette into the cement, "Why aren't you in class? You that eager to see me?"

"Fuck! Will you cut that out?! I just don't wanna go, okay?! I don't need a reason," Roxas shifted his weight and reached for his back pocket for the third time. "And don't think for a second that I wanted to see- HEY!"

Flicking the second fag into the grass, Axel reached over to the back pocket of the blonde's skinny jeans, retrieving the pack of cigarettes that resided there.

"Come on! Give it back!" Roxas crawled over his teacher, reaching for his pack.

The redhead laughed with closed eyes. He grabbed Roxas by the wrist and held the pack just out of his reach.

When Roxas suddenly stopped struggling, Axel stopped his laughter and opened his eyes. He found his student's calm face was very close to his own. In a heartbeat, Roxas had his lips over his teacher's. His tongue slid with ease through his instructor's lips. Roxas's tongue ran over Axel's tongue and teeth, taking in the taste of bitter tobacco and menthol and Axel released the kid's hand to cup the back of his head. The blonde's small hands worked up and down the older man's body, sneaking up the white button down shirt that Axel never seemed to close completely. His other hand made its way to the redhead's crotch. Roxas rubbed his teacher's jeans passionately, moaning into their kiss. Axel ran his hand down the boy's back from his neck to his hips, fingernails lightly raking the skin through his shirt.

The moment Axel pulled Roxas around the waist, his student pulled away, breaking their kiss, "You fag." Roxas pulled a new cigarette from the box with dramatic motions as to show off his victory before holding it between lightly clenched teeth, "You're just so easy, it's not even fun anymore."

Axel laughed, "Ah, but that, little one, is where you're wrong."

Roxas's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, the cigarette falling to floor as he examined what his teacher held before his eyes. A small, see-through baggy housing three colourful pills was now in his teacher's possession. The teen fumbled for his pockets, patting them and wiggling his fingers into them, "Why- when did you?"

Again, Axel laughed, "I'm always one step ahead of you, dear." He closed his fist around the bag and brushed Roxas's golden fringe away from his forehead with his knuckles before kissing it gently. "Don't worry; I'm not going to tell on you."

The blonde pulled away and wiped his head with the back of his hand, "Give those back. They're… not mine." It wasn't a _total_ lie. At the moment, they were certainly in Roxas's _possession_ , but he had them to pass along, not to take.

"Right, right. _Of course,_ they're not," Axel rolled his eyes, giving the little baggy back to its owner. Then, all of a sudden, his face got stern, "You know…" He grabbed Roxas's wrist, pushing the boy's sleeve up, "You're going to seriously hurt yourself."

Roxas eyed the scars on his arm; the ones he gained from sticking syringes loaded with heroin into his veins. His teacher was probably right; add the cigarettes and the very occasional cocaine to the mix, and you had yourself a recipe for disaster. Roxas pulled his lips into a tight line, "I know."

"Roxas, this is serious. You need help."

The blonde looked up at Axel, "No. I don't. I could stop if I wanted."

"I'm not talking about the drugs; I'm talking about you wanting to throw your life away. That's why you do it. I _know_ you don't have a drug abuse problem and I _know_ you can quit whenever you want. I've seen you do it."

"I only did it because it was for him."

Axel winced at the last statement. He knew _exactly_ who Roxas was referring to.

Reno was Axel's older twin brother. He was all of Axel's bad traits –self-centered, cold, and uncaring to name a few- to the extreme.

Three years prior, when Roxas was only a freshman, Reno came home with the boy from some party. Axel had already known Roxas from school, but never did he expected to see him with his brother.

At first, the two were quite casual; Roxas had a girlfriend at the time and Reno had never been big on dating, but still being friends with each other came with… benefits. Everything was fine until Roxas started developing feelings for Reno. And Reno, being the manipulative bastard he was, played with the boy's heart, pretending their love was mutual.

The man was a medical student, studying to become a doctor, so he didn't like Roxas doing all those drugs and smoking. So just like that, the boy immediately quit everything. Without a second thought he just stopped because, suddenly, he had something worth living for.

Roxas laughed, "But in the end, all he did was give me an even another reason to hate my life."

Axel looked at the boy with concern, "Roxas, you shouldn't take your life so casually."

"No one would miss me, Axel. Who would honestly care?" he scoffed and plucked the forgotten cigarette off the ground and slid it into his mouth. He lit the end and took a short drag, "You know, _Mr. Lea,_ if I wanted a lecture, I'd be in class right now. Please don't give me this shit. Otherwise, I'll find somewhere else to smoke," Roxas passed the cigarette to his teacher who, without a response, took the fag and placed it his own mouth before inhaling deeply.

The redhead sighed, smoke escaping through both his nose and lips at once, "Fine. Let's just drop it." Axel passed the cigarette back and stood. He stuck his hand into his pocket and handed Roxas a folded piece of paper.

"I'm not gonna call you."

"Ha-ha," Axel faked a laugh. "You're so funny sometimes. Here. You got a detention. No wait… it's even better than that, you got a Saturday detention."

"What the fuck, Axel?!" the blonde snatched the paper from his instructor's hand, scanning it many times as if it would change if he stared at it long enough.

"Hey, don't look at me. It's from the office." He shrugged, "I'm just passing it along."

"FOURTY SEVEN ABSENCES? I don't have forty seven absences!" Roxas protested.

"You're right! Something must be wrong. I mean clearly someone like you _must_ have at least eighty three," Axel with mock astonishment.

"Shut up," the blonde stood, taking a long drag from the cigarette in his hand. "Who's in charge of Saturday school this weekend?"

Axel smiled, "Oh you are just gonna _love_ this one; it's me."

"Oh fuck me!" Roxas groaned, lifting his foot and grinding his cigarette against the sole of his shoe.

"How hard, baby?"

"However you like it if it means not coming on Saturday," Roxas grumbled, still staring at his detention slip.

The redhead smirked. He leaned down to Roxas's height, curling a slender finger around the belt loop on his student's jeans, "Oh you'll be _cumming_ alright."

"Really?" Roxas batted his eyelashes and gave a small, sweet smile, "'Cause I really just can't wait." The blonde wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck. He stood on his toes and pressed his lips over the man's.

Axel pulled the boy closer around his waist, sliding his hands down the back of Roxas's pants. The blonde moaned into their kiss and shivered under Axel's touch. He twisted his fingers into his teacher's hair.

"Not gonna work, babe," Axel said smiling against Roxas's lips. He squeezed the boy's butt before pulling away.

"Bastard."

Axel laughed. He turned his back on the blonde, heading back for his classroom, "See you tomorrow, cutie! Maybe if you suck on something besides those cigarettes I'll turn my back when you ditch detention!"


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas tore into his new pack of cigarettes, and pulled out a flawless, white stick. He shoved it between his lips and fished in his bag for his lighter. Of course, it wasn't in there. The blonde looked around him and picked his jeans up from the floor. Sticking his fingers in a pocket, he found the small black lighter. The boy let out a relieved sigh and flicked his wrist, popping the Zippo's lid open. Bringing the lighter to the cigarette sitting in his mouth, Roxas pushed down on the thumbwheel.

Nothing happened.

Roxas grumbled to himself, attempting again to get the lighter to light without luck. He shook his Zippo. Empty.

"Axel!" Roxas spat, cigarette still in his mouth. He threw the lighter onto the desk he was sitting on and turned to face his teacher, who was buttoning his shirt.

"Mr. Lea," Axel corrected. He laughed, "What do you need now?"

"Lighter," the blonde stuck his arm out. "Got one?"

The teacher picked his pants off the ground with his foot. He pulled a lighter from the back pocket and tossed it to his student before stepping into said jeans.

Roxas quickly lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. His middle and ring finger retrieved the fag from his lips and he threw his head back, exhaling.

"Roxas, put your clothes on," Mr. Lea instructed, buckling his belt and tucking his shirt in.

"'Roxas, put your clothes on'," the blonde mimicked his teacher in a mocking fashion. He scooped the clothes that were on the floor and desk and dressed himself in an almost taunting manner.

The redhead rolled his eyes as his student wiggled his butt at him to slip back into the pants Axel had torn off those skinny legs no more than twenty minutes earlier. He walked behind the boy, smacking his behind, "Hurry up, I gotta get back before the other kids start causing trouble."

"You were only gone for like, half an hour," Roxas grumbled, passing his cigarette to Axel so that he could pull his V-neck back over his spikey, golden hair.

"I swear these kids are insane. Delinquents."

Roxas laughed, "And I'm not?"

Axel took a long drag from his student's cigarette. He spoke as he exhaled smoke that dissolved into the air, "Oh no, you're the worst of the bunch."

Again, the blonde student laughed. He pulled a white slip of paper from his pocket, "Don't forget to sign this for me."

"Yeah, yeah," the red-haired teacher snatched the detentions slip from his pupil's hands while returning the cigarette. "Just don't let the other kids see you leave."

Roxas gave the man a cocky smile, "Oh yeah. We wouldn't want all the kiddies tryin' to fuck their way outta here."

Axel took a step closer to his student, looking down at the boy, "Oh now wouldn't that be interesting?"

"You're disgusting. Having sex with a bunch of minors," Roxas tilted his head back, pushing up to the balls of his feet.

"Now, now it's always only been you, little one," Axel cupped the nape of his student's neck.

The teen leaned his head to the side, bringing their faces closer, "Really?"

"I promise."

Lips almost touching, the blonde closed his eyes, "Then let's make sure to keep it that way."

Axel smirked as he brought their lips together for just a moment before Roxas pushed him away.

"Well," his voice was casual. "As fun as this has been –and it _always_ is I assure you- I can seriously think of a million better things to do on a Saturday, so I'll be taking my leave, Mr. Lea."

"What a tease."

Roxas laughed, "I already gave you what you wanted." He walked towards the classroom door, "See you on Monday. Period three."

"Hey! What about period two?! Don't ditch my class!" Axel ran after the boy.

"Why not? I hate English," the blonde complained as the two walked down the school hall. He finished his cigarette and tossed the butt over his shoulder to the ground. It was a Saturday, so who was gonna stop him?

"I'll probably get shit for that," Axel noted, mostly to himself. "But, if you ditch my class, I'll be forced to call you in for mandatory _tutoring_ every day after school."

Roxas glared at the man, "You are a horrible teacher."

Axel smiled big, "I'm simply concerned for your education. I'd say that makes me a very good teacher."

"What kind of 'very good teacher' lets his students ditch classes and smoke on campus or _fuck_ their way out of detention?"

"Okay… _educationally_ speaking, I'm a good teacher. And like I said, it's just you," Axel said in his own defense.

Roxas shrugged, trying to suppress a smile, "Whatever."

The teacher rolled his eyes, "Oh, and by the way, I'll be visiting you at work later after this."

"What? No don't do that! I don't wan-" Roxas's whining was cut off by Axel's finger at his lips. They were just outside the library.

"Be a good boy and shut up. Otherwise, you can't leave."

The blonde wrapped his small hands around his teacher's thin wrists. Locking eyes with Axel, he kissed the man's fingers teasingly.

The redhead pulled his arm from the blonde. He kept his voice low when he spoke, "Go before you get caught. I'll see you later."

"I better not see you." Roxas frowned. Axel just winked and slipped into the library, returning to the other students. The blonde rolled his eyes and walked down the hall. He stepped out of the school building nonchalantly and walked towards the bus stop, rubbing his bottom, "My fucking ass…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome!" the unison of cheerfully cute voices welcomed a certain redhead as he walked in to his favourite café. A young girl with blonde hair dressed in pink and white, looked up from behind the register. She smiled at the teacher and walked around the counter, "Mr. Lea! I haven't seen you here in a while. Usual seat?"

"I've been busy Naminé," Axel replied warmly to his female student with a nod.

"Right this way!" the blonde smiled. Naminé led the man to a booth next to the window, "Your waiter will be with you shortly." The girl smiled and turned to leave. She walked back towards the register where the kitchen door resided. She walked through the kitchen to the break room and exited the building through back door. Outside she found Roxas sitting on the ground, "Rox, you got a table."

"What? I'm on break! Nam, don't gimme tables when I'm on break," Roxas stood, walking back into the backroom.

"Sorry Rox, it was a request."

Roxas sighed loudly _._ He slipped his black vest on then fixed his tie. He doubled checked a mirror to see that he was in proper uniform before sliding out into the customer-filled café.

"Hello Mr. Lea! Good to see you again," Roxas gave a sweet smile to his teacher. The blonde was completely different at work; cheerful, sweet, and cute.

Axel loved to see Roxas like this. He smiled, resting his head on his hands, "It's nice to see you too Roxas."

The boy smiled again, pulling a notepad from his apron pocket, "What can I get you today?"

"The usual," he _loved_ saying that.

Roxas scribbled on his notepad, "Okay, would you like anything to drink? We've got a new milk tea. It's really good."

Axel smirked, "Mh, I'm okay. I've had quite enough milk for today if you get what I mean."

The blonde's smile faltered for an instant, but it recovered just as quickly. Ignoring the last statement, Roxas gave an adorable smile, "Water then. Alright, I'll be back with your order."

...

After an hour of talking to Naminé and watching Roxas serve customers in his cute little uniform, Axel stood. He shoved his hand in his pocket and dropped the money he found there to the small round table, "Well Naminé, I should be going."

"Aww, stay longer. Our shift is almost over, we can hang out after this," the blonde girl smiled, clinging to her teacher's arm. Like every other girl at her school, Naminé was in love with Axel. Really, what was there not to like? He was twenty-six, tall, skinny, smart, and charming.

"Oh, Naminé. You know I can't do that. I'm not allowed to fraternize with students outside of school," Axel smiled at the girl.

Naminé sighed, "We don't have to tell anyone." She smiled, batting her golden lashes, "It'll be our little secret."

Axel smiled, pulling his fingers though the girl's gold locks. He bent down to her eye level, and stared straight into Naminé's baby blues, "Promise not to tell?"

The blonde bit her lip, holding back a playfully seductive smile, "Swear."

Her instructor moved in, his lips near the girl's ear, "You know which car is mine. I'll wait." Then he stood up straight and tall, turning towards the café door. "See you at school! Bye kiddies!" the man called over his shoulder just as he made his exit.

"That guy… he is too annoying," Roxas said, shoving his tip in his pocket and wiping the table Axel had just been at.

Naminé turned on her heals and the skirt of her dress flared out as she spun, "He is too _hot_!" She sat in the seat her teacher had just been in.

"He's a pain," Roxas sighed, plopping down in the chair across from Naminé.

"Well maybe if you would just go to class."

Roxas scoffed, "There's no reason to if I can learn everything faster _and_ without some big-headed adult acting all high and mighty and telling me what to do."

"Roxas! Naminé! Back to work!" the sound of their boss' booming voice caused the two blondes to jump to their feet.

...

When Roxas and Naminé left the café it was already dark. The blonde boy shoved a half-smoked cigarette between his lips, one that he hadn't managed to finish before he went in to work. Roxas turned to bid Naminé his farewells so he could leave and shoot up, but the blonde girl grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the parking lot.

"Nam, where are we going?" Roxas grumbled and whined like a child.

"Wherever," she said looking back at the boy and pointing a thumb towards Axel's car.

The boy groaned, "Naminé, why? You know I don't like him."

"So what? I do. I hardly ever get to hang out with him."

"Why would you even _want_ to hang out with him?"

Naminé shook her friend's arm, "Come one, Rox, _please._ I _always_ ask him to do something with us after work and he almost _never_ says okay. When was the last time we went to his house? We can't pass up on these opportunities.

"Why not? What's so great about him?"

"He's gorgeous! How can you not think so?"

"I'm a _boy_ ," the boy said dramatically.

Naminé scoffed, "Yeah, like that's ever stopped you. Mr. Lea is quite the catch; I don't see why you don't like him."

"Maybe it has something to do with his constant bitching."

"Come _on_ , Roxas. You get to hang out with him every day. I wanna spend time with him too."

"I do _not_ hang out with him every day!"

The blonde girl laughed, "Right. Just the days that you ditch class. Which would be…" Naminé tapped her chin as if in thought, "Oh right. Every day."

Roxas scowled, "Not going to class doesn't automatically mean that I'm with Axel. I just smoke with him _sometimes_."

"If it were me _I'd_ definitely hang out with him all the time."

"All he does is nag."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Again, maybe if you would just come to class once in a while."

"I'm passing, what's the point in going? I don't do anything but sleep when I'm there anyway."

"It's always nice to see you _cum,_ " Axel butted his way into the students' conversation.

Roxas made a face and flipped his teacher off.

Naminé, who hadn't caught the meaning behind Axel's comment, smiled big. She latched herself onto the redhead's arm, jumping happily, "I'm glad you waited!"

"I'm not," Roxas said bitterly. His cigarette had long since burnt down to the filter and he had only managed to get one good drag from it. He flicked it away before reaching for a new one.

Ignoring the boy, Axel smiled to the girl, "Of course I waited."

Naminé batted her lashes, "Could we go to your place? I don't wanna go home tonight."

Their teacher shrugged, leading the two to his car, "Why not?"

"You're not acting much like a teacher," Roxas protested, exhaling smoke as he spoke. He didn't really care what Naminé or Axel did. All he wanted to do was go home.

"He's not home, if that's what you're worried about," Axel said carefully, trusting Roxas to know who 'he' was.

"Who's not?" Naminé asked innocently.

"NO ONE!" Roxas's voice was sharp and urgent. He threw his cigarette to the floor, upset at how easily he got all worked up over 'him.' _Reno…_ he was definitely the _last_ person Roxas wanted to see.

Axel raised his eyebrows and Naminé took a step back, gripping her teacher's arm tighter.

"I should… I should really go home," the blonde boy turned away from the two. The next two steps he took were just shy of running.

Axel shook free of Naminé's hold and reached to grab hold of Roxas's arm. He pulled Roxas close to him, whispering in his ear, "Don't be upset, little one."

Roxas pushed Axel off of him, but still followed when the others made their ways to the man's car. Naminé scrambled to the front passenger seat, which was cool since Roxas didn't want to sit with Axel anyway. He got into the back of the car and sat quietly, listening to Naminé flirt with Axel. He laughed softly to himself at the thought that all these girls were constantly _all over_ Axel, and yet _he was_ the one always doing it with the man.

"What's so funny back there?" the red-haired man glanced back at Roxas through the rear-view mirror.

Roxas flipped him off and returned to his thoughts. He wondered if Axel had done things with other students too. He always insisted that Roxas was the only one, but there wasn't any good reason to believe him. Actually… was Axel single at all? Maybe he was in a relationship and Roxas had just never bothered to ask. Or rather, maybe he didn't really want to know.

The slamming of the car door tore Roxas from his thoughts. Naminé had just left the car and Axel was on his way out as well. The blonde pushed his door open and made his way up to Axel's apartment behind Naminé and their teacher. It wasn't the first time Axel had taken the two to his house. Somehow the redhead was very unlike a teacher any time he wasn't teaching a class. Roxas often thought that maybe he just became a teacher so he could have all these rules he could break.

Axel opened the door to his flat and Naminé walked in first. She made her way to the small couch in his living room. She pulled Roxas by the wrist when he got close enough and sat him down next to her.

"Mr. Lea," she giggled, pulling a bottle from her purse. It was one of those hand blown Tequila Patrón bottles. "Wanna drink?"

Roxas rolled his eyes at her, but kept his mouth shut.

Axel laughed, "Of course I do, but _you_ shouldn't." He grabbed the bottle from her hands, "Where did you even get this?"

Naminé giggled a second time, taking her tequila back and pulling at the round cork, "Not telling." She put the bottle to her lips and tilted her head back.

When the bottle was passed to Roxas, he shook his head.

"Come _on_ , Rox. Not even just _one_ night?" the girl leaned towards her friend, batting her lashes.

"No," his answer was flat.

"Boo! You're no fun," she pouted.

Roxas crossed his arms, "Well then maybe you two should have let me go home."

"Don't be such a downer Roxas. Why don't you suck on one of those cigarettes and shut up," Axel returned Naminé's bottle.

The blonde flipped him off, but still had a cigarette between his lips within a matter of seconds.

"You know Roxas, you really shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you," Naminé said matter-of-factly.

"You know Naminé, you really shouldn't drink. It's bad for you," Roxas mocked the girl, who blushed lightly, taking another swig of her drink.

Axel rolled his eyes at his two students. Naminé's drink got passed back and forth until it was gone and Axel had brought out at least four beers afterwards. All the while, Roxas had only gone through two cigarettes –which Axel had actually smoked most of- and just listened to the two talk about absolutely nothing.

By 11 o clock, things had finally mellowed out. Naminé had fallen sleep on Axel's couch and, with no one to laugh with, Axel had calmed a bit.

"I'm gonna go home now…" Roxas stood and turned, heading towards the front door when he felt something pull him back down.

It was Axel, "Why the rush, little one?"

"You really don't know?"

The redhead sighed, "M'not gonna to let you go home to do those sorts of things."

"There's nothing you can do to keep me here. I'm not supposed to be here anyway. You could get in serious shit."

Axel laughed, "When has that _ever_ stopped you? You smoke with me and have sex with me all the time. So what does it matter if you're at my house? You used to come here a lot anyway."

As much as that last comment hurt, considering Axel's drunken state, Roxas ignored it. It's not like he had _meant_ to reference the time when Reno and Roxas wee dating.

Axel slid his hands up Roxas's shirt, playing with his nipples and caressing his chest. The blonde whimpered, his body giving away under his teacher's touch. The man laughed darkly, "Let's play."


	4. Chapter 4

A loud slamming sound forced Naminé's eyes open. She sat up slowly, holding her pounding head. The girl sat on the couch quietly for a second, trying to focus her vision. She swooned a bit before pressing her palms to her forehead. Her brain felt like it was throbbing against her skull and she silently vowed to never drink that much again. Or at least for a while. Then, suddenly remembering why she had woken up in the first place, her hand dropped and her head swung to look at the front door. No one was in the room with her –so either Roxas left and Axel was in his room, Axel left and Roxas was sleeping somewhere else, or the both of them had just left her there.

Suddenly, Axel's bedroom door swung open. Obviously woken from the slamming of the front door as well, a half-dressed Axel emerged from the room. "Roxas left?" he asked groggily, scratching the back of his head.

The girl only nodded, not trusting her words to come out steady. She tore her gaze away from the man, blushing madly, and pulled her phone from her pocket to text the missing teen.

A couple of seconds later his reply came:

_From: Roxy  
_ _Message: left. going home._

Naminé frowned as she read the message. "He went home," she said to Axel as she typed up a new message for the boy.

"Ah well. Can't be helped," Axel shrugged. He sat next to the blonde on the couch, "Guess it's just you and me then, huh?"

Naminé blushed. Axel's couch was small, so their bodies were only inches apart. She stole a glance at the man's perfect abs before looking up at his face. He smiled then laughed when she turned away quickly.

The girl had always dreamed of the day that she and Axel would be alone together. They would be sitting in the café or in his car and he would tell her that all this time he secretly really liked her. And he would reach over, place his hand delicately over her cheek, and kiss her softly on the lips.

"Naminé?"

His smooth voice made her melt and caused butterflies to explode in her stomach.

"Naminé, are you okay?"

Slowly, she realized those butterflies were more than just that. She felt queasy and nauseous.

Axel's eyes widened. He stood, bringing Naminé to her feet and rushing her to the bathroom. She fell to her knees and pressed her forearms against the toilet seat to stop her face from falling in the bowl. The redhead held his student's hair back while she gagged. Naminé felt disgusted. She hated the feeling of day-old food coming out the same way it went in. She hated the sour, rancid smell that was slowly filling the air. She hated the fact that she just puked in front of Axel.

But he was really cool about it and perhaps that made it worse. How was she supposed to hate herself when he didn't even seem to mind it one bit. He even gave her a toothbrush and a change of clothes.

"I'm so sorry," Naminé said joining Axel in the kitchen after she had cleaned herself up. "That was totally disgusting… and embarrassing."

Axel laughed lightly, "It's no problem, Naminé. It happens."

"Yeah, but that was revolting. You probably think I'm so gross."

Her teacher smiled at her, "I don't. It's cool, really. Happens to everyone." He sat her down and handed her a glass of water.

The blonde girl gulped down the water as though she hadn't had a drink in ages. She stopped for breath only once the cup was empty, slamming the glass onto the table.

Axel chuckled and took her glass and walked to the fridge to refill it. He made his way to a cabinet above his stove and returned to Naminé with a bottle of ibuprofen, "You probably have a killed headache right now."

She smiled and laughed softly, opening the bottle, taking two pills and swallowing down as much water as she possibly could without choking.

The second glass was only half gone when Naminé realized Roxas hadn't texted her back.

"I hope he's okay…"

"Who?" Axel asked now sitting across the girl.

"Roxas. He hasn't texted me back. He always does," Naminé said without looking at Axel. She sent Roxas a second message asking if he was okay.

Axel shrugged, "He can take care of himself."

Naminé didn't answer. She just stared at her phone, hoping to get a response. When three minutes went by and the phone still didn't make a sound, she pressed Roxas's speed dial and held the phone to her face.

It rang twice before she got an answer, "Hello?"

Axel noticed her eyebrows furrow. "Who is this?" she asked urgently.

"Who is _this_?"

"Shut up! Who is this?"

"Oh feisty, aren't cha?" the voice laughed.

Axel held his hand out towards the girl and waved his fingers, signaling her to hand over the phone. She did.

"Who is this?"

Naminé heard the voice say Axel's name with an elated tone. She raised an eyebrow. Then she saw the man's face fill with anger. It was only for a second since Axel turned away and left the room immediately after, but it was scary as hell. She could hear her teacher yelling something like 'what do you want' and then 'leave him alone or I'll' something something.' Then it got quieter and all she could hear were the very low mumbles coming from Axel's bedroom.

Then it was quiet for a long time and Naminé almost considered going to Axel's room and asking if everything was okay, but her thoughts held her back. Question after question ran through her head, _Who was that guy? Why did he know Axel? Why was Axel so mad?_ Or more importantly, _Why was he with Roxas? Was Roxas alright? What if something had happened to Roxas because of this guy?_

Naminé heard Axel's door open.

She stood quickly, "Is Roxas okay?"

"Naminé… I should take you home," the man responded, ignoring her question. He walked up to her and handed her phone and clothes.

"Wh-what? Why?! Who was that? What happened?" Naminé clutched her things against her chest and followed Axel to the front door.

The redhead spoke without turning to the girl, "Look, it's nothing. Roxas is fine. Don't worry, okay?"

Naminé opened her mouth to retort, but held her tongue. The last thing she wanted to do was argue with Axel, so she said nothing instead and followed him out of the apartment. _Please be okay… Roxas…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont drink kids!


	5. Chapter 5

When Roxas woke up, it must have been somewhere between 8 and 10 o' clock. The sun was up, but it didn't _feel_ too late yet. Axel was to his left, breathing softly and sleeping soundly. Roxas sat up. He yawned, then stretched, then cringed. His body was sore. He and Axel must have been at it for a good couple of hours. He rubbed his eyes then flinched. The back of his hand was red and raw and hurt like a bitch and with a good reason too. Roxas was never the type to keep quite during sex, but with Naminé in the house he had to keep his voice down. He had bit his knuckles for a good amount of the night trying to suppress his moans.

Roxas turned to his teacher and flicked him in the face. When the man didn't react, he decided that this was his chance to make his escape. He crawled off the bed and gathered his clothes. Putting them on quickly, Roxas successfully left the room without waking his teacher.

The blonde crept into the living room, praying to whoever that Naminé wasn't awake. But then again… she had drank half a bottle of Patrón and at least two beers. The girl could never carry her alcohol.

Roxas laughed to himself. She was going to have a mean hangover when she got up.

Leaving the house the blonde took the last cigarette from his pack and shoved it in his mouth. He lit the end and inhaled deeply, throwing his head back and exhaling small puffs at a time. Roxas stuck his hands in his pockets, fishing for his phone. Pulling the cell out, he tapped the screen to wake it up and pressed the number two after opening the keypad. Holding the phone up to his ear, he waited for an answer.

One ring.

The blonde took a second drag from his fag, exhaling quickly.

Two rings.

Nothing.

Three.

And still nothing. He pulled the phone from his face and just before he hung up he heard a muffled noise.

"Mom?" the cell made its way back to the boy's ear.

"What's wrong dear? Where are you?" her voice was casual. She didn't sound at all concerned. _Nothing new_ , Roxas thought to himself.

"Nothing. I was just at a friend's house." _Did she even notice I wasn't there last night?_ "Are you home?"

"No sweetie, you know I had work today."

"Okay. Right. I forgot."

"Did you need something, hun?" She sounded distracted.

"No I was only wondering," _So I know if I can go home and shoot or not._

"All right sweetie, well I'll be home later tonight."

"Okay."

"Okay I'll see you later. Bye-bye!"

"Love you!" Roxas tried his best to rush the sentiment before she hung up, but he head the line cut before he managed to finish. He wanted to make himself believe she had heard –or that she would even care if she had heard- but who was he kidding? "Okay…" he said emptily.

Roxas locked his phone and slid it back into his pocket. By the time he got off the phone, he had made it all the down the hall and down two, maybe three, flights of stairs. His cigarette was half gone and he still had a long way to go before he got home. He sighed and put his cigarette between his teeth before shoving his hands in his jacket pocket and looking down. Roxas wondered to himself if his mother would notice if he stopped coming home, if he stopped calling, if he simply disappeared.

Roxas shook the thought and jumped down the last four steps, finally making it to the sidewalk. Now all he had to do was walk two blocks and take a bus home. He sighed, not wanting to walk all the way there and tossed his cigarette butt to the grass in front of someone's house.

_Beeeeebeeeeeeeeee!_

Roxas jumped at the sound of his phone. Pulling it from his pocket, he squinted to read the screen:

_From: Nam  
_ _Message: hey where did u go? mr lea and me just woke up but u werent there_

"Tch," Roxas's thumb moved swiftly across the screen typing a response.

It only took a minute or so to get the girl's reply:

_Message: wut? y? r u gonna come back? ur no fun! I_

Rolling his eyes, Roxas hit reply on his phone, but collided with something, his phone dropping from his grasp. He was a little dumbstruck at first, trying to comprehend what had happened. Taking a step back before bending down to pick up his phone, he mumbled a meek apology. As he stood again, he saw black combat boots then acid-wash skinny jeans. A black leather belt and white V-neck tee.

Red hair.

Roxas took a step back, feeling his lip quiver against his permission. He found himself unable to think straight. Closing his eyes, Roxas quickly walked past the man without a word only to have a hand around his wrist to pull him back.

"Wh-what do you want? Let go of me!" Roxas shook his head, eyes still closed.

"Roxas."

The sound of his name made him melt. He was suddenly flooded with emotions. He wanted to cry and smile and die all at once.

"Roxas what were you doing over there?"

He pulled at his wrist, trying to get free, "What do you mean 'over there'? I wasn't anywhere."

"Roxas. What were you doing?"

"Reno, let me go!"

"Answer me, Roxas," he insisted, his hand tightening around the boy's wrist.

Roxas whimpered, "You're hurting me. Let go."

Reno said and did nothing.

"I wasn't doing anything anywhere," he lied.

"Don't lie to me! You were with Axel weren't you?" the redhead pulled the boy closer, this time both his hands gripped the blonde's shoulders.

"No!" Roxas wondered why he was lying at all. It didn't matter where he was or who he was with.

Reno relaxed. His hold on the boy softened. He bent down slightly, briefly placing his lips over Roxas's.

The boy shook his head, "What do you want? Go away! Don't touch me!"

The man laughed, "What's wrong Roxas? You're shaking. Don't cry, baby."

"Let me go, Reno. _Please._ "

"Ah, there is nothing I love more than hearing you beg."

_Beeeebeeeeeeee!_

"P-please just-" their lips touched. "-Leave me-" again. "-alone."

Reno smiled against Roxas's mouth. Roxas could have easily run from Reno if he _really wanted_ considering he wasn't being held tightly anymore.

But he didn't and Reno liked that fact. He still had so much power over the teen. He made the boy weak at the knees and uneasy in the stomach. He made him tremble and moan under the simplest touch.

Reno pressed his palm to the teen's chest, fingers softly pressing into his neck and collar bone. Roxas whimpered softly in response. Reno felt the blonde get stiff then relax as he moved his mouth down to Roxas's neck. He bit at the soft flesh and Roxas shuddered then pushed his palms against Reno's chest. The redhead pulled away and grabbed Roxas's hands, bringing them to his mouth. He watched the boy writhe as he kissed each finger slowly. Quickly, he pulled the blonde around the waist into an embrace. His lips found their way to the blonde's ear lobe, kissing and biting it softly all the way up to his helix piercing. Reno could feel tears from the teen's eyes on his shoulder, but still Roxas didn't try hard to pull away.

Roxas was shaking and he didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to run, but he couldn't do it, "Reno…"

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I hate you."

Reno laughed, "No. You don't."

"I do… why won't you just leave me alone?" Roxas felt weak and lightheaded.

"Because I love you," he whispered in the blonde's ear.

Immediately, Roxas found his strength and started struggling. He pushed Reno away from him, but lost his footing. The redhead caught his wrist and pulled him back. Roxas snatched his hand back and held it close to his chest, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! YOU LYING BASTARD! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

Reno watched tears pour from Roxas's eyes. He smiled.

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING _HATE_ YOU!"

The redhead gave an exaggerated sigh, taking a step forward and holding the boy close to him to let Roxas cry against his chest.

The blonde shook his head to wipe the tears from his eyes. He hit his fists against Reno's chest, "I hate you so much…"

"You done?" Reno asked obnoxiously.

Roxas pushed the man away from him, "Go to hell."

_Beeeebeeeebeeeebeeeedoooooodoooooooooooo!_

The blonde pulled his phone from his pocket.

"How rude of you. We're having an important conversation." Reno grabbed the phone from the boy's hand and answered, "Hello?"

There was a short pause. Then came, "Who is this?"

"Who is _this_?"

Roxas heard Naminé's voice yell, "Shut up! Who is this?"

Reno smirked, "Oh feisty, arentcha?" Then he laughed.

The boy frowned, "Gimme my phone, Reno."

The red haired man leaned down and kissed Roxas's nose.

"Who is this?" the voice was different this time.

"Axel!" Reno cried cheerfully, turning away from Roxas.

There was a short pause and something that sounded like a slamming door then, "Reno?! what the hell?!"

"Nice to hear from you too."

"What do you want with Roxas?"

"What do you mean 'what do I want?' He's my boyfriend. I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"You leave him alone or I fucking kill you, Reno."

"Oh, that hurts Axel. Have you been fucking my baby while I was gone? Hm? Is that why he was over there?" Reno turned back to Roxas, grabbing onto his wrist so that the boy wouldn't run away.

Roxas pulled at his arm, "Lemme go, Reno."

"Reno I swear you better leave that boy alone. Don't you think you've messed him up enough already?"

"Mm? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well."

"You know Axel, as much as I'd _love_ to waste more time talking with you, Roxas and I have some… _catching up_ to do. So I'll talk to you when you get home okay?"

"What are you talking about? I am-"

"You'll probably wanna get that girl home now. Don't want her to be around for all this, do you?" then he hung up and turned to face Roxas. He pulled the boy's arm, causing Roxas to stumble forward. When the two were face to face, Reno forced their lips together and shoved his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Roxas turned his head away from Reno and used his free hand to wipe tears from his eyes, "You jerk, what are you doing? You're not my boyfriend anymore."

The redhead frowned. He walked quickly back in the direction Roxas had come from, dragging the blonde behind him.

"Reno! Lemme go! What are you doing?"

"You heard, Roxas. We have a lot of catching up to do," Reno called over his shoulder, leading Roxas back to Axel's apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

"RENO YOU FUCKIN SHITFACE!" Axel was screaming the moment he walked into the apartment.

Reno ignored his younger twin and continued giving all his attention to the blonde bellow him. He smirked, driving himself deeper and deeper into Roxas. The blonde had both hands over his eyes, crying and moaning at the same time.

"Reno! Where the fuck are you?!" Axel shrieked, slamming nearly every door.

Reno smiled down at the boy he knew Axel was really looking for. He bent over so that his lips were next to Roxas's ear. His hand covered the blonde's mouth, "You're gonna have to be very quiet, baby. Understand?"

Roxas whimpered, but nodded.

Reno continued pounding into Roxas until Axel kicked the bathroom door in.

"Get the fuck off of him," the man said sharply.

"Whatever. Just lemme finish."

Then Axel snapped. He rushed his older brother and pulled him from his student. Roxas gasped sharply, but made no effort to move from his spot on the tile floor. Axel pinned his twin to the bathroom wall, throwing his fist at Reno's face. The older man responded by thrusting his knee into his twin's abs. Axel staggered back, bent over and held his stomach.

Reno smiled and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, "You are so impatient."

"Fuck you," Axel mumbled breathlessly.

"You know? I've have quite enough of you for today," Reno lifted his brother by the collar and drew his hand back.

"Reno…"

Reno's head shot in Roxas's direction.

"Don't…"

"Shut it, baby," Reno muttered, returning his attention to Axel. He shot him a glare, and then dropped him to the floor, "I won't wreck such a pretty face." Then he kicked him, once again hitting his stomach, " _Today_."

Axel coughed, blood flying to the white-tiled floor. His vision blurred and his head throbbed.

Reno bent over Roxas. Pulling one of the blonde's hands from his face, he kissed his lips briefly, "You look so irresistible right now." His eyes flashed down to the boy's erection, then back to his face, "Want me to help you with that before I leave?"

Roxas turned his head, "L-leave me alone, Reno."

The redhead smiled darkly, "But you see babe, neither of us got to finish and it would be just _cruel_ of me to leave you like this." Reno massaged the boy's head with his thumb and forefinger.

Roxas gasped and yelped suddenly, "D-don't. Stop it. _Please_."

"Reno, you sh-shit. Don't f-fucking touch h-him," Axel groaned weakly, trying his best to gather the strength to get up.

Reno smirked, ignoring both requests, and licked the underling's lips. He grabbed both of their hard members in one hand, pressing them together, and began pumping his hand. Roxas covered his face once again, moaning loudly and hating himself for feeling this good when Reno touched him. It was so hot and he hated it, but the man just knew exactly what he liked.

Roxas's entire body was shaking wildly within a matter of seconds and his whines and moans were getting louder and more desperate. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from begging the redhead for more. His hands balled up into fists and he arched his body high off the ground.

"Almost," Reno grunted, his hand moving faster and faster each thrust. He reached his climax just moments after the blonde, white semen shooting onto Roxas's abs. He looked down at the blonde who had let his arms fall to the floor out of exhaustion. Roxas was panting heavily, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Reno smiled and kissed the teen on the mouth briefly, not yet letting him catch his breath.

Roxas pulled away weakly, turning his head to face the wall.

Reno just rolled his eyes, "You put on quite the show for my brother, didn't you?"

The boy's face turned a deep red and new tears stung his eyes.

"Fuck you," Axel spat, still clutching his stomach. He coughed a second time and blood again flew from his throat.

Reno laughed then stood, "Too bad Axel had to ruin all our fun. Otherwise I'd probably fuck you till you passed out." He turned to look to his twin, who was coughing and still struggling to get back up. Then he added, "I've missed you Roxas. I almost forgot how good you were." Then, without another word, he was gone.

Despite the killer pains in his gut and his throbbing headache, Axel eventually stood slowly. He made his way over to Roxas, who had curled into a ball on the floor, as quickly as his body would let him. The boy was a mess. Axel tried to lift Roxas to his feet, but his legs gave out and the redhead had to catch the blonde before he fell over.

Axel lifted the boy, carrying him like a child and let him cry for a moment. He made his way to his bed before gently placing the boy in the middle of it.

Roxas took short, hiccupy breaths, looking up at his teacher. He didn't say a word.

For a while, Axel didn't either. He didn't know what to say. He knew he was partly responsible for what had happened. Axel had known Reno would be coming home and if he had let Roxas go home earlier, the whole thing could have been avoided. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't even do anything to stop his brother.

"I'm sorry, Roxas."

The blonde sniffled. He didn't know how to respond, so instead he just turned away from Axel, burying his face in a pillow.

Axel sighed before leaving the room. He made his way to his living room and dropped down on the couch, groaning at the pain in his stomach. He sighed again, hands pressed against his face, "What the fuck…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of gross and i am sorry


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he loves him

"M-Mr. Lea…"

"So you see here Sora, your essay's structure can't be correct if you don't even know how to make a proper sentence," Axel ignored the girl speaking to him. He pointed to a paper sitting on the desk in front of a brown-haired student, "This here is a run-on, you've turned dependent clauses into whole sentences, and you don't seem to have a good understanding of all of your punctuations."

Naminé gave the boy a sympathetic look when he glanced at her. Axel was a really good teacher, but he had the reputation of being a cold and impatient hard ass. He was blunt and harsh when it came to corrections, but he definitely made sure you understood what you did and what you should have done.

Sora glanced back and forth at Naminé and Mr. Lea, wondering if the man had heard her.

"Mr. Lea, don't ignore me," Naminé said more confidently than before, steeling herself.

"Naminé, I'm busy right now. You can come back once we're done here," the man responded flatly without even turning to look at the girl. He looked up at Sora, "First let's talk about your essay. I'm having a hard time finding your thesis here, so I'm not even sure which side of the argument you're trying to support."

Sora looked down shamefully.

"Mr. Lea, I'm serious," Naminé spoke louder.

"Let me explain. You start your essay with the…"

"Introduction paragraph," Sora's slow and careful answer sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Correct. So what you want to do in your introduction paragraph is start with a topic sentence. Be sure the state the issue itself and _not_ just which side you're taking. Then you want to touch on everything supporting your argument. These sentences later become the topics of each of your…"

"Body paragraphs," Sora said through clenched teeth almost shamefully. He came in for a little help, not to be berated and treated like a child.

"Exactly. Then at the end, you want to sum all of these into your thesis and-"

"Mr. Lea, what happened with Roxas yesterday?" Naminé asked forcefully.

The man tensed in his seat and Sora's head shot up to Naminé. He _loved_ gossip and had Naminé _not_ just insinuated that Mr. Lea had been with none other and delinquent druggy boy, Roxas?

"Sora, wait here please," the redhead stood. He turned and headed to the doorway where Naminé was standing. He grabbed her arm, leading her out of the brunette's range of hearing. Axel stopped in the hall and turned to face his student, "Naminé, you can't just casually mention that a teacher would know about the wellbeing of a student over the weekend."

"Yeah, well don't ignore me next time," Naminé said, crossing her arms. Her voice was feeble, but her resolve –strong.

Axel sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit stressed out."

The girl's shoulders slumped and her features softened, "What happened yesterday?"

Again, the man sighed, "It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"How can you tell me not to worry? Roxas is my best friend. I don't know who that guy was, but you were totally freaking out on the phone yesterday. What happened to Roxas? Is he okay?"

The man lowered his voice, "He… Roxas is fine. He's at my house now. I told him to stay there for today. He's just not feeling too well."

"Yeah, but-"

"Look Naminé, I've been here since seven o clock. I want to go home. I have to finish Sora's tutoring. Roxas'll be in school tomorrow," Axel ruffled the girl's hair. "See you tomorrow."

Naminé brushed her fingers through her hair, resting her hand on her head where her teacher had touched her. She cared about Roxas a lot, but she was never really able to argue her teacher well. She sighed to herself, pulling her fingers though to the ends of her hair, "I guess so…"

...

Axel sighed as he unlocked the front door to his apartment. The instant he stepped in, the smell of cigarettes filled his nose. He sighed and threw his keys in the small bowl he kept by the doorway. The man headed for his bedroom, where he knew Roxas would be. There he found the blonde lying on his back on Axel's bed, cigarette in hand.

"Jesus Christ, Roxas. It stinks in here," Axel noticed the neat row of cigarette butts on the bedside table, an odd habit the boy had. "How many of these things did you fucking smoke?"

Roxas shrugged, "The whole pack probably."

"What the fuck?!" Axel snatched the cigarette from his student's hand. "You're gonna fucking kill yourself!"

Roxas exhaled smoke through his nose, rolling over onto his stomach. "Oh no!" Roxas said in mock horror and concern before rolling his eyes.

Axel sighed heavily, trying to calm himself down with little success. He sat on the edge of the bed next to the boy, "Roxas… What you're doing to yourself… is not good. Why would you want to throw your life away?"

"Really, Axel? You don't know why? Are you fucking stupid?" Roxas sat up quickly, "All right dumbass let's do thing again –how about because I just don't have anythingto look forward to in the future? No? Not good enough? Then maybe it's because I really don't even have a future in general! It could be because every time I try to do something _right_ I always manage to fuck it up or because nothing in my life is ever right in the first place?! Face it Axel, I'm a fuck up and there's nothing someone like me can do with a life that's already going downhill at a thousand miles per hour. I have nothing."

Roxas lowered his head, balling up Axel's comforter to bury his face in, it was a little hard to understand him, but Axel could still make the sentences out, "Neither of my parents wanted me. My mother couldn't care less if she ever saw me again or not. Lord knows what happened with my father. The people who are even a _little_ nice to me only do it out of pity. No one really cares. Reno didn't even care." Axel could hear the boy's voice waver, "He just toyed with me; used me for fun and threw me aside when I became old news. But…" Roxas was quiet for a while. He dropped the blanket into his lap then he spoke again, "You're just like him. Aren't you, Axel?"

"What are you-?"

Roxas interrupted him then, "You're the same. You're nice to me because I let you fuck me. You hated me when we first met. All you did was bitch at me until we had sex. _Then_ you changed. But… that's the only reason you care, right? Cause I'll sleep with you so easily."

Axel took Roxas's small fingers into his hand, caressing the boy's knuckles with his thumb, "Roxas that's not true."

"Oh please." Roxas studied the way Axel held his hand so delicately, telling himself not to read into it, "When Reno and I started dating seriously, you stopped paying any attention to me at all."

"Come on, Rox, you were my brother's boyfriend. I'm not supposed to keep hanging around you. It had nothing to do with you letting me do you or not."

"Then why else would someone like you even bother with someone like me."

Axel didn't know what to say.

"It's okay though; dont feel bad or anything. _Really_. I don't care. I'm used to it." The two were quiet for a moment. Roxas pulled his hand back and held it against his chest and spoke quietly, "You wanna know something?" He paused again, giving himself a chance to back out, but ultimately deciding not to take it. "The reason I went home with Reno that first night was because he reminded me of you."

Axel swore he felt his heart stop. He locked eyes with the boy, trying to read his expression. He let out a breath he did know he was holding, "Roxas…"

"I didn't anticipate falling for him. If I had known he was your brother I wouldn't have gone with him in the first place. It's just… I wanted…"

The redhead let out a shaky sigh. He got off the bed stood in front of Roxas. Axel cupped Roxas's face with his hands to make the teen look at him. He carefully pressed his lips against the blonde's. It had been much softer and warmer than any kiss they had ever shared.

But it didn't last long.

Roxas pushed his teacher away from him, "Stop it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want this from you. I don't want your pity. Don't be all sweet to me just because you feel bad because of something _I_ said," The blonde shoved the rolled up comforter off his lap and lifted himself from the bed and stood. He made his way to Axel's bedroom door, "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he loves him not


	8. Chapter 8

"You sure you're okay? You kinda look like shit." Axel caught himself, quickly adding, "No offence."

It was true and Roxas knew it. His eyes were puffy and red and there bags bellow them from crying. It probably didn't help that he had stayed up late to get high.

"I'm fine. Lay off me."

Axel watched the blonde light his second cigarette, "You better prepare yourself for Naminé. She's probably going to ask you about the other day."

Roxas sucked hard on the filter then exhaled smoke before sucking it back in a second time, "I don't really give a fuck. I'll just avoid her."

"That's a bit harsh," Axel put his hand out, signally for Roxas to pass the fag. "she was really worried about you. You mean a lot to that girl."

Roxas shrugged, took a quick drag, and passed the cigarette to his teacher, "She'll understand. She already knows that bugging me won't get her anything good. She'll drop it."

The redhead took a long drag. He blew smoke rings and watched them melt into nothingness, "You think so?"

Again, Roxas shrugged, "If not I could always stop being her friend."

Axel's head shot in Roxas's direction, "You're cold."

"It was a joke," Roxas mumbled and snatched the cigarette from Axel's hand before sliding the filter between his lips.

The red-haired teacher studied his student. Aside from his eyes, which were a dead giveaway that something was wrong, Roxas was completely normal. He hadn't once acted or spoken differently even after the drama with Reno and yesterday's… whatever it was. The boy was still as cocky and sharp-tongued as ever.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that rumor going around school, would you?" the blonde spoke insipidly, sending the cigarette over to his teacher.

"Mn? What rumor?"

Roxas's brow furrowed, "The one about you and me having crazy hot sex with each other every day."

Axel choked. He coughed violently, smoke puffing out of him in small short wisps, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I heard from a girl who said she heard from a friend who heard from a classmate who heard it from Sora. Or something like that." Then Roxas laughed, retrieving his cigarette, "I mean maybe it's not a necessarily a rumor, considering its true, but the point is its going around school."

"Well shit. Roxas, you could get expelled for stuff like this."

"And you could get arrested," the teen pointed out blandly.

Axel groaned loudly, "Fuck I should have known this would happen."

The blonde raised a brow, "Oh? So you  _did_ have something to do with it!"

"What?! Don't blame me! It was Naminé!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, taking a quick drag, "Mhm, I'm sure it was."

"It was! She came in after school yesterday and asked what happened to you on Sunday  _right_  in front of Sora."

"Well what d'ya know. It  _is_  her fault. That kid starts rumors left and right and he'd jump at the chance to start another one about me. Too bad you got caught in the crossfire," but Roxas didn't really care. He watched his cigarette burn to the filter before placing the butt carefully on the floor next to its companions from previous weeks of smoking, "Our janitors suck."

"Shit Roxas, we could get in so much trouble for this."

"I mean doesn't anyone notice a row of cigarette butts?"

Axel frowned, "You're ignoring me."

"Doesn't the wind blow? How can they all still be here?" Roxas spoke with fake wonder and amazement in his voice.

"Roxas!"

"WHAT?! Quit whining," the blonde snapped. "It's not even a big deal. Most rumors become old news quickly. Everyone will forget about it by next week."

"'Most rumors' don't involve a teacher and a student sleeping together."

Roxas grimaced, gazing into the air before his eyes, "You are such a fucking baby. People make up rumors about teachers all the time. Remember that one about the principal being gay?" Roxas giggled to himself. "Or the one about the art teacher being a serial killer? Come on Ax, no one cares about these rumors. Even the girl who told me was pretty calm about it."

"Dammit Roxas, what are we gonna do about this crap?"

"Don't look to me for help."

"Well what the hell do you want  _me_  to do?! You're a part of this too."

Roxas sighed dramatically, "First off, you're gonna chill. It's  _really_  no big deal. No one ever told Sora you and me were having sex. He made that up. Besides, I'm pretty sure the principal would believe you over…" the sentenced died as though The boy had lost his train of thought. He seemed slightly dazed, staring off into the empty space in front of him.

"Roxas?"

The blonde turned to look at his instructor, "Mind if I shoot up in your room?"

"Fuck that, Roxas!"

"I'll be fast."

"Screw you."

Roxas frowned for a second then moved over Axel. He sat in the man's lap, just staring at him. He pushed his lips against Axel's, thrusting his tongue into the older man's mouth. His arms snaked around the redhead's neck.

Axel just sat there with his hands at Roxas's waist, letting the kiss linger.

When Roxas pulled away he licked his lips, "How 'bout now?"

"No," Axel replied, already knowing that he was going to give in.

The blonde brought their mouths together a second time into a more forceful kiss. He quickly undid his teacher's belt and pants, smiling darkly into the kiss as he slid his fingers into Axel's boxers, earning a throaty moan from the man.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Roxas smiled again, mumbling, "Making the rumors true."

Axel groaned, taken over by lust, "Not out here you're not." He lifted the boy, cupping his hands under Roxas's butt to take their affair into Axel's empty classroom. The blonde wrapped his legs around his teacher's waist.  _This is probably the stupidest thing I could be doing right now,_ Axel thought to himself. But god did he want it.

...

"Axel."

The redhead looked up from his desk then flinched.  _Shit. So much for no big deal_ , "Sia- ah… Mr. Isa What can I do for you?"

"I apologize for coming when you're already off the clock. I was going to come during your free period, but something came up."

Axel's brow twitched at the 'free period' part since he and Roxas would have been smoking –or worse- at the time, "It's not a problem."

"Axel, a certain rumor concerning you and a student was brought to my attention this morning. Have you heard anything of it?"

"No, sir. Not at all," Axel lied.

"Some of the students are saying that Roxas is," the older man paused to consider his words, "sleeping with you to get good grades. Is this true?"

Axel made a face of confusion, "What? Siax, come on you know I would never stoop as low as handing out A's for sex."

"I see. So you're saying the rumor is a lie."

"Of course. These kids bully each other with rumors like that all the time," the redhead said a little cockily and with false confidence.

Siax seemed to contemplate Axel's words for a moment before sighing, "Tomorrow during your free period, I'll need to speak with the two of you in my office."

Axel spoke quickly, with no sign of hesitation, "Not a problem at all."

"Good. Tomorrow then."

...

"What? Why did you drag me into this?" Roxas wined, refilling Axel's water.

" _Me_? Its not like I  _wanted_  this! It was the principal's idea," Axel said in his own defense.

"Ah you always have someone else to blame, don't you?"

The café where Roxas worked was mildly empty. Aside from Axel, there were only two tables occupied. Axel had told his student about the meeting that was supposed to happen the following day.

Roxas slid into the chair across the table from Axel, glad that his boss wasn't in today, "This is so stupid."

"Yeah. You think? Look, just tell him that you have no clue what he's talking about and that the rumors aren't true."

Roxas scoffed, "Yeah no shit." He slumped in his seat and groaned, "Fucking Naminé. I  _swear_  if this crap turns into some major drama I am  _so_ making sure that she goes down with me."

"You are so uncool to that girl, you know?"

The blonde shrugged, playing with a ribbon on his vest, "She made my girlfriend break up with me."

"What? The girl with black hair? God, that was forever ago. It's time to let that go, little one."

"Don't call me that. I liked her. Now she won't even talk to me now."

"I guess that tends to happen when you cheat on a girl with a guy."

"Whatever."

The two were silent for a moment before Axel spoke, "Roxas?"

"Mn?" the blonde looked up at his teacher.

"What happened yesterday?"

Roxas tensed. He didn't want to talk about that. He stood abruptly, nearly knocking down the chair he was in and earned himself a few curious stares from co-workers and customers alike. "I'll be back with your check."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the trope teacher-student problem where someone finds out and they get in trouble


	9. Chapter 9

"Roxas, you're late."

The teen frowned at his teacher as he walked into the principal's office. Mr. Isa was seated at his desk with Axel sitting across him. They had looked up at the sound of the office door opening slowly to find the student they had been waiting twenty minutes for.

"Sorry. I wasn't feeling well," Roxas mumbled softly. Axel took note of Roxas's appearance –heavily layered and tightly bundled up for mid-spring. He wondered if the kid was okay, but pretended not to notice.

The Principal's eyes flicked to the seat next to Axel's, "Its fine. Sit." Roxas took the seat and the man continued, "Thank you both for coming. There is something very important which I must discuss with the two of you." He looked pointedly at Roxas, "I suspect you've heard the rumor going around school."

"You mean the shit that Sora's been spreading about me and Axel having sex with each for a free A?" Roxas muttered blandly with a roll of his eyes.

Axel shot him a glare, but said nothing. The principal continued unfazed, "So you know for sure that Sora is the source of the rumor?"

"Pretty sure."

Mr. Isa was quiet for a moment, then leaned over his desk towards his phone. He pressed a button and spoke through the intercom asking for the secretary to call Sora in. A moment later, a message summoning the brunette to the office played over the PA system. The principal returned his attention to the two already in his office, "Roxas, would you like to tell me if there is any truth behind these rumors?"

Scoffing, Roxas responded as though he had been insulted, "That's gross he's like ten years older than me. Besides I'm getting good grades in  _all_ of my classes."

"You're also cutting all of those classes as well. Why aren't you coming to school?"

Roxas shrugged, "I'm here I just don't go to class I guess. Whether I go or not doesn't matter as long as I'm getting good grades."

"You are required by to go to your classes," Mr. Isa pointed out sharply.

"I know, I know and I already got detention for ditching," Roxas grumbled in a hushed tone.

Siax opened his mouth to retort, but when the door opened, he pulled his lips into a tight line. Everyone turned their attention to Sora as he walked into the room. He stiffened when he saw Roxas and Mr. Lea, "Y-you wanted to see me sir?"

Axel stood from his seat, allowing Sora to sit. Once he was seated, the principal asked if he knew why he was called to the office.

"Yes sir," the brunette avoided any eye contact with the man.

"So then, would you mind telling me what you've been telling everyone else?"

"W-well people have been saying it for a long time. Everyone knows it. I mean, Roxas never even goes to class, but he gets really good grades. Then the other day Naminé said that Mr. Lea and Roxas were together during the weekend."

"Ever think that maybe it's because I'm not an idiot like you?" Roxas spat.

"That's enough," Axel spoke harshly with a heavy annoyance in his voice.

The principal sighed. He looked to Axel and Roxas, "What exactly where you two doing together on a weekend?"

"I just happened to go to the café he works at," Axel deliberation, hoping it would be enough for the older man.

"I got off late and Naminé bugged Mr. Lea into giving us a ride home since I've been sick since last week and she didn't want me taking the bus. Since I didn't go to school on Monday, she just must've been worried," Roxas said calmly and Axel had to suppress an amused smile at how easily the kid could lie through his teeth.

The principal raised a brow.

"My mother called me in sick. You're welcome to check. I'll call her right now if you want."

Mr. Isa remembered very well the time he had met the boy's mother. Just getting her to come in was a project in itself. The office had called her about Roxas's absences and she had insisted that there was no reason for the two to meet. Even after she had agreed to come in after school one day, it ended up being just Roxas and the principal waiting for 45 minutes before the student had just been excused with no luck in trying to contact the woman. When she had  _finally_  showed up at the school weeks later, she was very aloof and indifferent toward the entire situation she didn't seem to care at all about the situation or, dare Siax say, even her own son.

"That would be unnecessary," the principal said with a sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Then he again reached over desk for the intercom and asked for Naminé to be called in.

Axel glanced down at his student to give a look that screamed 'we're dead'. Roxas didn't look up and missed the look, but Axel figured he must have seen him tense. Roxas kept his eyes looking forward, but made an 'OK' gesture with his hand in his lap. Axel's horrified expression changed places with a more confused and intrigued one. He watched the blonde stick a hand into his pocket then bring both hands up to cover his mouth. Roxas's body made a slight jerking movement.

"Roxas?"

Axel's voice caught Sora and the principal's attention. Both looked at Roxas just as he closed his eyes and the jerking happening a second time. Suddenly, he stood, almost violently, and ran to the door, throwing up into the trashcan next to the doorway.

The principal stood and Sora made a disgusted face. Axel hurried to Roxas's side, asking if he was okay. He nodded after wiping his mouth and was excused to the nurse's office.

Naminé arrived shortly after and the principal continued the meeting as if Roxas's little ordeal hadn't happened at all, "Naminé, thank you for joining us."

The girl eyed Sora and her teacher before looking at the principal, "I- um… why did you want to see me, Mr. Isa?"

"Are you aware of the rumor between Roxas and Mr. Lea?

"Well yes. Sora's been spreading that  _lie_  all week," the blonde narrowed her eyes to glare at the brunette. He turned away from her quickly. Naminé took her friend's now empty seat, "Where's Roxas?"

"He went to the nurse's office," Axel answered casually.

"What?! Is he okay?! Did something happen?! I told him he shouldn't have come today!"

"He's fine Naminé, calm down."

The blonde bit her lip, "Am… am I in trouble?"

"No, you aren't in any trouble. We're just trying to clear up what happened over the weekend. You may return to class right after," Mr. Isa said. "Did you and see Mr. Lea over the weekend?"

"Yes," Naminé replied carefully. "I had work on Sunday and Mr. Lea came in that night. When he was leaving I asked him to give Roxas and I a ride home. He kept saying no, but I was worried about Roxas walking home alone, so I kept insisting. Right before I got dropped off, Roxas told me that he really wasn't feeling well and he was running a pretty bad fever. I tried to call him that night and the next day too since he didn't come to school, but he wouldn't answer me. So I went to Mr. Lea the other day during Sora's tutoring to ask if Roxas was okay and if he made it home okay. He's my best friend. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I didn't think I would cause any kind of misunderstanding."

The principal sat in contemplation for a moment, "I see." Then he turned his gaze to Sora, "Sora, tell me exactly what you heard on Monday."

The brunette shifted uncomfortably, looking down to the floor, "Naminé came in during tutoring and asked what happened with Roxas the day before."

"So no one ever told you that Mr. Lea and Roxas were involved with each other."

"No sir."

"And you never saw them together?"

"…No sir…"

Mr. Isa sighed, "You cannot go around making an assumption like this." Siax looked almost accusingly at Axel, "Mr. Lea could lose his job. Worse, he could get arrested."

Axel swallowed. Was he not buying it?

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize it would go around like this! I didn't think it would be a big deal. Besides all I really said was that Mr. Lea and Roxas were together during the weekend! Everyone else just built up on it!"

Mr. Isa shook his head, "This isn't the first time you've been the source of something like this, Sora. You're going to find yourself in a lot of trouble if you're caught in another lie again."

The boy looked down in shame.

"You'll stay after school for detention for the rest of the week. And you, Mr. Lea, know better than to socialize with students outside of school."

"No! That- that was my fault! I shouldn't have bugged him about it. I'm really sorry. I didn't think about it. I shouldn't have asked," Naminé interjected, her lower lip quivering.

The principal's mouth gave the group a stern look. He exhaled loudly then shook his head, "I don't want to hear about anything involving you four anymore. I won't let it slide next time. It was a misunderstanding, but if I hear one more thing about this I'll have to assume you were lying to me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my laptop decided to die on me so sorry about the break between chapters ):

Axel was stressed. He had returned to his classroom and was sitting at his desk, slouching in his chair and wondering if he had enough time for a smoke. On one hand, he really wanted to take the edge off before his next class. The redhead had never been caught smoking on campus in the four years he'd been a teacher. On the other hand, his luck that week seemed to have been pretty rotten so far.

Sighing, Axel decided against it. Roxas was either at the nurse or had been sent home. Either way, Axel would just be bored on his own. He wondered for a moment if Roxas really hadn't been feeling well. Maybe the boy really  _was_  sick and Axel had just assumed it was because Roxas had been on something.

The man groaned. He knew he probably shouldn't think of the boy like that, but then how  _was_ he supposed to think of him? He always avoided reading too deep into their relationship to keep from complicating things, but… Roxas had said something interesting to him the other day.

Why would the kid want to be with someone who reminded him of his teacher? Was there something he wasn't telling Axel? And why had he freaked out when Axel tried to ask what he had meant?

Axel clicked his tongue and stood. He decided that he did need a smoke; the need to ease his mind becoming stronger than his wariness of being caught. The redhead pulled a new pack of cigarettes from his bag and laughed. He had bought it over a week ago, but hadn't needed to open it because he had kept taking Roxas's. Pulling the plastic wrapper off, he considered buying the kid a new pack, but then again Roxas shouldn't have been smoking anyway.

Pulling a cigarette from the carton and putting it between his lips, Axel made his way to the door that led to his usual smoking spot. He drew his lighter from his back pocket and flicked the thumbwheel. Holding the filter in his mouth with his middle and index finger and sucking in, Axel lit the end then pushed open the door leading out of his classroom.

The cigarette fell from his lips and to the ground with a gasp. Sitting with his arms crossed over his knees and his head down on his forearms, was Roxas.

The boy turned his head to look up at his teacher at the sound of the door opening. He stared up at the man with clear, cerulean eyes behind golden eyelashes and Axel's breath caught in his throat. He swore –despite his shitty attitude- the kid was adorable sometimes.

"I was beginning to think that you were gonna leave me out here," Roxas mumbled and took Axel's cigarette from the floor. He stretched his legs out put the fag between his teeth.

"Jesus Christ, Roxas. You scared the shit out of me," Axel wondered if maybe Roxas was  _always_  adorable and he had just convinced himself not to notice.

Roxas took a small drag then pulled the cigarette from his mouth with his middle and ring finger, "I'm here every day and you're still surprised?"

"I thought they'd sent you home," Axel sat next to his student. He was acutely aware of the distance and wondered if he was sitting to close.

"They did," Roxas took another quick dag before returning the cigarette to the redhead, "but the period wasn't over and I figured you'd be stressing out."

Axel took his cigarette back his trembling fingers, careful not to brush them against the blonde's, "Aww were you worried about me? That's so sweet." He tried to sound his usual cocky self, but his voice betrayed his. Roxas raised a brow at the quiver in his voice and Axel cleared his throat hurriedly, "What the hell did you back there anyway?

Roxas made a face as if the answer was ridiculously obvious, "Well, I'm  _pretty_  sure I threw up."

"Yeah. No shit, but how? Did you take something?"

"Shut the fucking hell up, Axel. Not everything is about drugs with me, you know?"

Axel mentally kicked himself. Maybe he just didn't know how to be nice to the kid, "Okay, okay, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Damn right you are," Roxas snatched the man's cigarette before he even took a single drag.

Axel glared for a second, "So are you going to tell me how you did that?"

"No way!" the teen put the fag in his mouth and drew the smoke into his lungs.

"C'mon, Roxas. I wanna know!"

"You're gonna think this is gross," Roxas said, making a sickened face.

"No I won't."

Roxas sighed, "It's a trick I came up with once in middle school when I wanted to get out of running the mile. You see I had this lollipop in my pocket, this time it was just a rolled up paper." He looked up at his teacher to see if he was following yet. Axel just looked confused and Roxas groaned, "See you hold it in one hand and used the other hand to hide it. Then sho-"

"Okay!" Axel made a fake gagging gesture, "Okay I get it. That's disgusting. No wonder you're never willing to blow." He laughed at his own joke and Roxas rolled his eyes at him.

"I have a highly sensitive gag reflex. I need it in case I need to get something out," Roxas said, almost proudly.

Axel took his cig back. "So then it is about drugs," he murmured while holding the cigarette between his teeth.

"Fuck you," the blonde stuck his middle finger to the man. "At least I got Naminé to lie for your ungrateful ass. You're lucky she read my text before she got interrogated."

Axel took a drag then exhaled the smoke through his nose. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and clicked his tongue, "All right. You're right. I'm sorry and thank you. Happy now?"

"I'm never happy…"

The redhead watched his student from the corner of his eye. He wanted so badly to ask again about the conversation he had had with the teen a few days previous, but at the same time he knew Roxas would only get mad at him.

"Axel… I-"

_PiiPiiPiidoooooooooooo!PiiPiiPiidoooooooooooo!_

Roxas drew his phone from his pocket. He looked at the ID and frowned and Axel tried to steal a glance, but Roxas answered before he got the chance, "What? … What do you want? … Yes I am. … No," the blonde bit his lip. He glanced at Axel who gave him a very questioning look, "I'm at school right now. I'll call you back in five minutes." Without waiting for a response, the blonde withdrew his phone from his ear and shoved it in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Axel asked, hoping he didn't sound too interested.

"No one important." He grabbed his bag, stood quickly, and turned to leave campus, "See you later, Axel."

"Wait."

The teen stooped and half-turned his body.

"Before that call… what were you going to say?"

Roxas sighed and walked back to where his teacher was sitting. He crouched in front of the man and grabbed the cigarette from his hand. He placed it between his lips and took a long drag before exhaling the smoke into the man's face. Axel scrunched his nose as Roxas ground the butt on the concrete. Roxas cradled the back of the man's head, tangling his fingers in red hair. He licked Axel's lower lip before sliding his tongue in his teacher's mouth and taking in the bitter flavor.

Axel smiled softly, reveling in the feeling of the boy's tongue. He kissed back lazily, letting Roxas take the lead. Axel watched him through half-lidded eyes, admiring his thick, soft lashes.

Unraveling his hand from Axel's hair, Roxas held the man's face in both hands. He pulled Axel closer to him to kiss him deeper. He ran the tip of his tongue along the roof of his teacher's mouth from back to front and smiled when Axel sighed softly into the kiss. He slid his tongue under Axel's upper lip before breaking away. He opened his eyes to find the man already staring at him.

The two stared at one another in silence for just a moment before Roxas looked away. He picked up Axel's forgotten pack of cigarettes and muttered a quick, "Sorry. It's nothing." Standing and shoving the carton into his backpack, Roxas turned again. This time Axel didn't stop him when he walked away and jumped the fence to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

"You gonna tell me what's bothering you now?" Roxas was lying on his back across the back seat of Axel's car, naked and out of breath.

"Why would something be bothering me?" Axel said plainly, pulling his pants over his hips.

Roxas scowled and sat up, "Oh come on, Ax." He pulled his shirt over his head hastily, "You almost never come onto me at school."

The teacher shrugged before pulling his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, "Just felt like it I guess."

"Wow, you aren't fucking romantic at all," Roxas turned to face his teacher, "and where the hell did you throw my underwear?!"

Axel grabbed his student's face, "You know… you're a lot cuter when you're writhing and whimpering under me, trying with all you've got not to make a sound. Why do you always have to be so angry when you're not getting fucked?"

Roxas felt his face get hot. When the man chuckled he tried to turn his head, but Axel didn't let him. He kissed the boy briefly before biting his lip.

The bell rang and Roxas shoved the man's hand away, pulling his face away from him.

"I don't know where your underwear are, but it looks like you'll have to go without them," Axel laughed again, buttoning his shirt.

"What?! No! These pants are too tight for that!"

"Well then you and your naked little ass can just sit and wait here till school gets out and then I can take you home and we can continue what we were doing earlier."

"But I left my bag in your room! What am I supposed to do for the rest of the day in your stupid car?!"

Axel snickered, tying his necktie, "Find your undies."

"You're such an asshole," Roxas spat, flipping the man off.

"Well, for as much as I  _love_  fighting with you, I've got a class to teach. So if you'll kindly excuse me," Axel stepped out of the car.

"I hate you so much."

The redhead chuckled, "Try not to get seen by anyone."

"Feeling bold today, aren't we? Yesterday you were shitting your pants about getting caught and today we're fucking in your car? You even parked right next to the principal today."

Axel shrugged, "Was the only open spot."

"What do you propose I do when he comes back to his car and he sees me half naked in here?" the blonde asked disdainfully.

"Cover your dick?"

Roxas crossed his arms, pouting.

Axel ducked his head back into his car and grabbed the boy's chin, "Aww what's the matter? Afraid of getting caught?"

Sapphire eyes bored into him, "Axel, what's wrong?"

The man twitched. There were a million things bothering him. Like how Roxas had told him Reno reminded him of his teacher. Or what the kid didn't tell him the day before and wondering who called and made Roxas leave him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Roxas's irritation was growing quickly. He didn't know what exactly was up with Axel today, but he thought that maybe he had no right to pry. He was avoiding talking about certain things himself.

Axel leaned forward and kissed his student's hair, "I have a class to teach. I can't play with you right now."

"Really? You can't?" the blonde grabbed Axel by the tie, pulling him back into the car. "Because I  _really_  want to play. Right. Now."

"Roxas, I'm not going to leave just because you're too embarrassed to st-" Axel's sentence was cut off quickly by the small hand that had found its way down his pants. Roxas skillfully moved his hand and fingers around in his teacher's boxers.

"What was that, Axel? I didn't quite seem to catch that last bit," the blonde smiled, releasing the man's tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

Axel groaned and clicked his tongue, "You brat… I have… to… go to class…"

Roxas placed his mouth around the skin of his teacher's neck, biting softly, "Come on… call in sick. You can just tell them you ate something bad."

"I can't… just-"

The blonde smiled. In spite of Axel's protests the man had tilted his head to give Roxas easier access to his skin. The teen bit down and sucked the skin hard and left a bright red mark on his teacher's flesh. He licked a trail from the spot on his neck to his ear smiled darkly. "I'll let you do whatever you want with me," he whispered provocatively before nibbling on the redhead's ear.

Axel's breathing hitched with the action.

"I know you want me."

"Fuck… Roxas…" Axel moaned lowly, "you have to stop…"

Roxas stroked down his teacher's length once, hard and slow, "Do you really want that? Or do you actually want to just fuck me all day long?"

"I'll get-"

Roxas chuckled, "What? In trouble? Ten minutes ago, you were nailing your student's ass so hard right next to the principal's car. What happened to that bad boy side?"

Axel shook his head and grabbed the boy's wrist, "You need to stop right now."

"You don't mean that. It's written all over your face that you want me. That quick fuck just  _wasn't_  enough for you at all"

"F-fuck you."

"Tell me what you  _really_  want Axel."

"You know what I-"

"But I want to hear you say it."

Axel mumbled something under his breath and Roxas grinned widely, "What? I didn't quite catch that."

The redheaded crawled onto the seat and slammed the car door shut. With eyes laced with lust, Axel pulled the blonde close by the back of the head, slamming their lips together. He pried the boy's mouth open with his tongue and ran it over Roxas's cheeks and teeth.

"I want you Roxas. I want you so badly. Right here and right now."

Roxas was going to be obnoxious about it and inform Axel that he'd have to wait till he called in sick and they left campus, but Axel interrupted him before he could start.

"I want you and only you."

The statement took the boy by surprise like a knife in his gut. His eyes widened and all he could do was stare at the man above him in shock. Before he could even think of anything to say, the redhead was kissing him again. Roxas knew it was just the lust speaking and that her shouldn't read into it, but the words still brought tears to his eyes.

...

"You probably won't want to sit on that for a while," Axel said with and amused, but lazy tone.

Roxas was lying on his stomach, still completely naked, on his teacher's bed. He reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed his pants. He pulled a cigarette and his lighter from one of the pockets and lit the fag quickly. The boy took a long drag from his cigarette, trying to forget his teacher's words.

 _I want you and only you_ …

Those words were lethal and to make things worse, Roxas was one hundred percent sure that Axel meant it in a sexual way. Like, 'I want to have sex right now only with you since you totally just turned me on this much.' That had to be it. The fact that Roxas had even for a second taken it any other way was ridiculous.

Yet… no matter what he told himself, the blonde couldn't help but want to believe that it could have meant more. He stole a quick glance at the man lying on his left. Axel was on his back, looking perfectly content and without a care in the world. Roxas wondered if he even knew what he'd done to him.

The two of them had always been very careful of their words and actions towards each other. As if there were some unspoken rule, they tried to stay away from sweet words and affectionate gestures. They we cynical and sarcastic and maybe even a little cruel to each other. Perhaps it was to keep them from destroying whatever fragile thing it was that they had.

He took another long drag, closing his eyes tightly to fight back tears. He sniffled just a bit, but forgot to exhale beforehand, making himself choke on smoke. Roxas coughed, burying his face in the pillow bellow him.

"You okay?" his teacher asked casually, plucking the cigarette from Roxas's hand.

Roxas nodded.

Axel brought the cigarette to his lips, but stopped after he saw Roxas shake his head, "You're not okay."

Roxas didn't move.

Axel sighed then smiled, scooting closer to his student. Twisting a lock of golden hair between his fingers, he spoke gently, "It's not very often you admit to something being wrong, you know."

The blonde didn't say anything, but Axel head him sniffle.

Putting the cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand, Axel ran his fingers through the boy's hair, "What's wrong, little one?"

Roxas shook his head.

"You're not going to tell me?"

Again, the blonde's head shook.

Axel sighed, "You can be really difficult sometimes, you know that? You don't always have to keep everything inside."

Roxas sniffled again. He brought himself to his knees and knees and moved over Axel and straddled him. Although tears here falling from his eyes quickly, he hadn't made a sound.

The redhead looked up at him in complete shock. He didn't realize the boy was actually crying. He didn't even know what had happened to cause this. Before he could dwell on it any longer, the blonde had leaned in and pressed his lips over Axel's tenderly.

Roxas kept his tongue behind his teeth and didn't open his mouth more than what was required for affectionately kissing Axel's lower lip. He whimpered into the kiss and he could feel himself crying harder, but he didn't care.

Axel was caught off guard entirely. He had no idea how to react. For a while, he just watched Roxas cry, not really kissing the boy back. Though Axel wasn't sure of it, he supposed that he just might be falling for the kid. Whatever the feeling was, it was more than just a liking. He felt the boy's warm tears hit his cheeks softly and instinct took over. Axel closed his eyes and pulled the boy closer to him around the waist. Maybe, he wondered, he had already fallen for Roxas, but stifled the feelings so well that even he was unaware of them.

Roxas put both hands on Axel's cheeks, placing kiss after kiss over his teacher's lips. After what seemed like both an eternity and only an instant, Roxas pulled away. He stared into Axel's eyes and Axel stared back up into his. His tears had only slowed just a little, but Roxas had mostly forgotten about them.

"Roxas…"

The blonde shook his head, "Please… don't say anything…" Roxas lowered himself so that he was lying on Axel's chest. He closed his eyes and decided that it probably wouldn't be so bad to fall asleep in Axel's arms every day.


	12. Chapter 12

When Axel woke up, Roxas was gone. He had left during the night without waking the redhead. It was something Axel was used to, but not something he was expecting this time. To say he was a little disappointed would be an understatement.

He spent the entire morning thinking about thing he knew he shouldn't be dwelling on –dangerous things that'd ultimately lead to nothing good.

He thought about the conversation he and Roxas had a few days prior, when the teen told him he had only gone home with Reno because he reminded Roxas of Axel. What did that even mean? Had the boy had secret feelings for his teacher from way back then? Did he have feeling for him now?

He thought about the following day, when he tried to ask Roxas what had exactly happened and the blonde got all worked up. Was he regretting that he had said something? Was he still trying to keep something hidden?

He thought about everything that had been going on between Roxas and himself lately. Something was changing and Axel couldn't tell if he liked it or not. He had a million questions and no answers and he wasn't sure Roxas had the answers either.

Axel had been in his share of relationships, but he'd never really say that he'd been in love before. He wondered if he knew what love was and if it was what he was feeling now? He had never entertained the thought that he could see Roxas as more than just his… student? His friend? He had never wanted to stick a label on whatever he and Roxas were.

Whatever he dared to call them now, it wouldn't matter. He and Roxas could  _never_ be more than whatever they were now. He was his teacher. He was an adult. He was the twin brother of the man who broke the kid. And if Axel remembered correctly, it was because of that man that Roxas had said that he would never fall in love.

...

Roxas never showed up for class, but Axel hadn't been anticipated his presence. What surprised him was the boy's absence during his free period. Axel waited behind his classroom until the bell rang, but there was never a sign of blonde hair or cigarette smoke.

...

When school got out, Axel hunted down a certain blonde almost desperately. He caught her just before she left the school building. "Naminé!" he called out to her after making sure she wasn't leaving with friends.

"Hey Mr. Lea! Have you seen Roxas today?" the girl asked casually.

"No. I was actually going to ask you the same thing."

"Oh. So he probably didn't come today. That's strange since he hates staying home. Oh well I guess he's still irritated about what happened with the principal. I didn't see him yesterday either."

"Have you talked to him at all today?"

Naminé frowned, "Ugh. No. I got my phone taken away because of bad grades. My parents are too uptight. So I go  _one_ C."

Axel put on a fake smile, not really caring about what she was saying, "I'm sure they're just concerned about your future."

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just annoying sometimes, you know?"

The redhead laughed, "Parents are like that."

"Well anyway, about Roxas… I'm sure he just ditched school. He's working tomorrow, so if it's something important that you need, he'll be there.

"You work tomorrow too right? I'll see you there. Bye Naminé."

The blonde girl blushed, "S-see you tomorrow, Mr. Lea."

...

"Welcome!" Axel was greeted by the usual upbeat voices as he entered the café he's students worked at.

Naminé practically skipped up to the man. She was elated. Axel said he'd visit her and here he was! "Mr. Lea, it's nice to see you! We got new uniforms today. Pretty cute, huh?" The usually pink and white dress had been replaced by one with even  _more_  pink and  _more_ lace, a feat Axel thought to be impossible.

"Very cute," though Axel was only thinking about how cute Roxas must look in this new uniform.

The girl led her teacher to his usual seat by the window, "Sorry Mr. Lea, but Roxas didn't come in today. I'm taking over his section for today."

"That's alright, Naminé. Did he call in sick? Is he doing alright?" Axel asked, concealing his concern and disappointment flawlessly.

Naminé's smile faded, "No… he didn't call in and when we tried calling his house, no one answered. I'm a little worried, but… if anything really bad happened we would know, right?"

Axel agreed with the girl, reassuring that she shouldn't worry, but he wondered if he was telling that to himself more than her.


End file.
